Negligee
Negligee (Romaji: Negurijie; Kana: ネグリジェ) is an android from the Earth of Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Negligee was naught but one of the many androids that were manufactured as the primary combatants of World War I, the idiotic War to End all Wars that destroyed the Earth's ecosystem and thereby brought about the extinction of the Earthlings. Notably; as a result of her status as an android and a shit-ton of dumb luck; she survived the Nuclear Holocaust that ended World War I, the Nuclear Winter that succeeded War War I, and the Zombie Apocalypse that drove the last of the surviving Earthlings to extinction. Subsequently, she lived in isolation until Super Shenron granted Beerus' wish for the restoration of the Earth and its denizens. Afterward, because she despised the solitude that she experienced during the ruination of the Earth and the extinction of the Earthlings, she devoted herself to assisting Tomae in his Guardianship of the Earth. Notably, Negligee was not recruited into Team Universe Six. But rather, Tomae was. However, after Tomae was disqualified for being a deity, Negligee was brought onto Team Universe Six as Tomae's replacement. Personality WIP... Biography WIP... Power As a full-fledged android rather than a cyborg, Negligee does not have a power level. Instead, she has a power source. Notably, unlike the Androids 17 and 18, Negligee does not have an infinite source of energy. And unlike the Androids 19 and 20, Negligee is unable to replenish her power source by draining an individual's ki. Instead, Negligee has a finite — but long-lasting — source of energy in the form of a fusion core. Techniques Nuclear Buster The [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Buster Nuclear Buster] (Romaji: Nūkuria Basuta; Kana: ヌークリア・バスタ) is a weapon that Negligee is able to transform either of her forearms into. It's a directed-energy weapon that is able to emit a beam, blade, bullet, spray, spread, or pulse of rays that range from gamma all the way to omega. Notably, the longer the Nuclear Buster is charged, the stronger the ray that it will emit. Each type of ray takes a minute longer than the ray before it. The gamma rays do not require a charge, whiile the delta to omega rays require a minute to 21 minutes of charging. Pure Progress As a machine with a computer rather than a lifeform with a brain, Negligee is capable of superhuman analysis. As a result, Negligee is able to instantaneously decipher just about any technique that is performed within the confines of her perception and immediately adapt to even the most abrupt of changes. Most importantly, Negligee will NEVER forget ANYTHING that she has learned from ANY battle. As a result, Negligee is strengthen by the battles rather than weakened by them. In addition, it should be noted that Negligee is able to use her analysis to perform the techniques of others. Notably, because she lacks ki herself, Negligee is unable to use her analysis to copy a technique that uses ki. However, she is able to emulate a technique that uses ki by using electromagnetic radiation as makeshift ki. Notably, the only techniques that Negligee is unable to emulate are those that make use of magic rather than ki. Battles WIP... Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Team Universe 6 Category:Immortal Category:Android Category:Female Category:Universe 6